1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a damping valve for a vibration damper.
2. Description of the Related Art
A damping valve which comprises two valve stages is disclosed in DE 100 28 114 A1. A first valve stage is formed by at least one valve disk, which is pretensioned onto a valve seating surface of a valve body. The minimum of one valve disk is supported on one side against the valve seating surface and at least indirectly against an intermediate ring, in this case a tension stage holder, which is pretensioned toward the valve body by a valve spring.
At low piston rod speeds, only the minimum of one valve disk rises from the valve seating surface. The valve spring of the intermediate ring acts as an opposing force to the hydraulic lifting force. The result is an interdependence between the damping force characteristics of the two valve stages.
DE 10 2005 008 162 B3 discloses a multi-stage damping valve, in which at least one elastic valve is clamped between a valve seating surface of a valve body and a valve seating surface on an intermediate ring. The intermediate ring in turn is pretensioned against the valve body by a valve spring. In this solution as well, there is a certain interdependence of the damping forces between the two valve stages, because the valve spring must absorb the damping forces of the first valve stage, and it also determines the damping forces of the second stage.